Destiny of a Star Child
by mars explorer
Summary: Harry returns to the Burrow for Christmas, and a strange boy appears saying he's Remus's son! Who's the other parent, and how come Remus has kept him a secret? Slash
1. Stranger

Hello there, all my wonderful fans that enjoy reading my stories so much that they've checked into this one!

Ejje: You haven't finished Visitor From Afar, you realize that, right?

I WILL finish that! But I wanted to get this new idea out of my head first…

Cal: Ok, ok, so here's the new story person. M.E. doesn't own anything that you've read in a Harry Potter book, and if she did then why on the planet Earth would she be writing Fanfiction? And no, she didn't steal the idea from anyone, it's completely her idea and if for some reason it sounds like another story you have read before then it is a complete coincidence. There are a lot of stories out there after all….

Ejje: He has a point...Slash warning everyone! Leave now if it offends you in anyway…AU also, and an OC, so if you no like, then you can no read! Happy?

REVIEW PLEASE WHEN YOU ARE DONE!

Chapter One- Stranger

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

Harry Potter yawned rather quite loudly as the old professor droned on about some old goblin rebellion. He had already gone through three Sugar Quills and was now resorting to doodling on the sides of his notes to stay awake. His best friend Ron wasn't quite as lucky and was snoozing quite happily next to him. He glanced over at his other best friend, Hermione, who not so surprisingly was paying sharp attention and scribbling away on her fifth, yes fifth, sheet of notes.

Looking back at his own sheet of parchment he put the finishing touches on a rather humorous sketch of Professor Binns being eaten by a fairly large spider. Chuckling at it he was about to begin on something else when class ended. He nudged Ron awake and the trio trudged off to their common room.

"Really Hermione, tomorrow is the beginning of the holidays! How can you worry about notes?" Ron argued as the approached the Fat Lady's painting.

"Exams are after them Ronald!" She retorted, and the red-head backed off slightly, knowing that the use of his full name was not a good sign.

Harry merely chuckled at the exchange and muttered the password. The two had recently begun dating and although he felt slightly left out at times, he found them extremely amusing to watch as they already fought like an old married couple.

"So Harry, you're coming with us to the Burrow, right? Some of the um, _Order_, will be there as well you know." Hermione asked as she sat in a chair across from the sofa the other two slouched into.

The black haired teen nodded. "Of course, like I would even dream of staying _here_ for Christmas and miss everyone."

Ron grinned. "That's great! We'll have loads of fun then."

Harry grinned back and drifted off into his thoughts as Ron and Hermione began to bicker again. He actually couldn't wait to leave the school for once. He only had the rest of this year and his seventh year to finish after all, and he much liked to get out and explore for more career choices and ideas. To visit the Weasley household would give him a chance to ask the adults for tips, and oddly enough it gave him a warm feeling to think of that. He couldn't wait to get out on his own after all.

After they had packed for the trip and retired for the night, Harry found it rather hard to sleep. He just couldn't stop thinking that if he fell asleep he'd have that dream again. It was about Sirius, and how to get him back from the veil. Right before he got the answer though, a strange boy would appear in his head and tell him it was too soon, and then he'd wake up. It was quite unnerving, since bringing Sirius back was exactly what he wanted more than anything.

He eventually dozed off though, and sure enough the dream was the same, strange boy included…

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

"Harry wake up you sorry arse! Its time to go!"

The sleepy teen whacked the hand shaking him away and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. When he felt his blankets be torn off he tilted the pillow up and glared fiercely at Ron, who just gave him a grin in return.

"Sorry mate, but didn't want you to miss the train home now did I?" The red head said and Harry just sighed as he sat up.

It seemed like only a second to Harry that he was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, having dressed and eaten. The ride itself though was unbearably long on the other hand, and Ron and him went through about ten chess games (which Ron won then all), one short game of Exploding Snap, twenty chocolate frogs, and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jellybeans each before the whistle sounded that the station was in sight.

"We're here guys!" Hermione yelped and jumped up to look out the window better as the scarlet train slowed to a halt.

"Finally, I didn't think I could put up with Ron whistling the Chuddly Canon's fight song any longer." Harry said with a thankful sigh, and then he flinched as Ron whacked him sharply on the head.

As they stepped off the train luggage in hand a shrill shriek alerted them to the fact Mrs. Weasley was already there and the met up with Ginny as they approached her.

After many hugs and welcome backs they drove back to the Burrow in the new car Mr. Weasley had purchased. It was an old one, but like the wizard could care less, and luckily it was charmed to fit them all in along with their luggage.

When they arrived to the house at last they were greeted by the Weasley twins who were taking a break from the shop for the weekend. Business was booming though, so they couldn't afford to stay longer than that. Christmas was a big season after all, and many people went to their shop for gifts.

After much unpacking and explaining everything that was planned, Harry was very much glad when it was finally time for bed. He was staying in Ron's room, and as he lay staring at the ceiling he found much more difficult to fall asleep with the red-head's snoring. Back at school he'd just use a silencing charm, but he didn't think he ought to here. It _was_ Ron's room after all; let him do as he wants.

It was around eleven when he finally fell asleep, and for once his dreams were empty of veils and strange boys…

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Remus made a small smile as he stood outside the Weasley household. He felt good being back with people he knew, and couldn't wait to see everyone again. With a small sigh of restlessness he trudged up to the door and knocked brightly.

"Remus! Come in, come in! Welcome, it's been awhile!" Mrs. Weasley said as she let the werewolf in.

As he set his bag on the floor he noticed Harry standing at the top of the stairway, and made a short wave at him. The teen grinned and quickly descended and pulled the man into a tight embrace.

"Hi Remus, how've you been?" Harry asked, leading him in to the living room so they could sit on the couch and talk.

"Fine actually, I've waited forever to see everyone again."

They talked for some time and soon Hermione and Ron joined them. It was much fun, and when a sharp knock on the door interrupted all were most displeased. From their place in the living room they couldn't see the front door, but they could hear Mrs. Weasley answer it, and them the unfamiliar voice of a young man.

"Yes, I'm here to see a Remus Lupin." The stranger said.

Remus wondered how anyone knew he was here but his thoughts were cut off as the stranger entered the living room. The sight of dark tawny brown hair and dark blue eyes made him stand suddenly and stare widely. "Romulus?"

The boy smiled at him and made a small nod. "Hi, it's nice to see you again, dad."

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

So, what do all of you think? Should I even bother to continue? REVIEW PLEASE! I want some feedback…makes me feel all nice inside. And I know it's slow, but next chapter _will_ be better. This was just an intro thingy! REVIEW NOW PLEASE! The little button there yearns to be clicked…


	2. Mystery

OMG! I got two, yes _two_ reviews for this! At the first chapter! That's never happened before :hugs reviewers: Thank-you all SOOO much! You made me so happy that I thought I might as well update!

Ejje: Yes, she's all bouncing around and stuff…giving me a headache!

Cal: Well then I guess we'll just have to go elsewhere so I can make you feel better…

Ejje: Hmmm…ok….but first; M.E. OWNS NOTHING except Romulus so NO ONE STEAL HIM!

Ok…since they're gone to do things that make me wish I had a video camera I guess I'll just start this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and as to who Romulus's other parent is I have this to say; ISNT IT OBVIOUS? If not a hint: His middle name is Mizar.

Chapter 2- Mystery

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

: flashback to last time:

"Yes, I'm here to see a Remus Lupin." The stranger said.

Remus wondered how anyone knew he was here but his thoughts were cut off as the stranger entered the living room. The sight of dark tawny brown hair and dark blue eyes made him stand suddenly and stare widely. "Romulus?"

The boy smiled at him and made a small nod. "Hi, it's nice to see you again, dad."

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

"_Dad?_" Harry said as he gaped at the boy. His mind was already wheeling at how much he looked like the figure in his dreams, but right then all he could think of was what he'd said. Since when did _Remus_ have children?

Remus seemed not to hear Harry as he looked the newcomer over, stopping to stare into those deep blue eyes. '_So similar…_' "Why, how, what are you doing here?" He stuttered in a shaky voice.

Romulus's face fell slightly as he asked, "Aren't you happy to see me? I came all this way so we could spend Christmas together!"

"Of course I am happy! It's just, I didn't think they'd let you see me." At those words Romulus began to fidget slightly and Remus raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "They do know you're here, right?"

"Err, well, not exactly, I left a note…"

Before Remus could say anything else Harry spoke up, "What is going on here?"

With a soft sigh the aging werewolf sat back on the couch. "A long story there Harry, and I'm not up to telling it. To put it short, Romulus is my son, who's going to get me into big trouble once the ministry find him here!"

"Your son? You never told me you had any children!" Harry said, slightly aggravated. Ron and Hermione were standing off to the side, still a little to shocked to say anything, and Mrs. Weasley was just standing in the doorway staring.

Remus sighed again. "Yes well, I'm not exactly supposed to…"

"But you do," Romulus interjected. "And I'm here and there's no way the ministry can pinpoint me here."

"They will find a way."

Romulus shrugged lightly and crossed his arms. "Even if they do, I'm not leaving. I want to get to know you better. Is that too much to ask?"

Mrs. Weasley took that moment to break the tension. "Well since the boy's here we might as well make room for him. Ron dear, could you and your friends take him upstairs to your room for a bit? I'll be right up to summon another bed but first I need to speak to Remus about a few things."

"But…"

"No buts! Go, now!"

The red-head glanced at Harry and Hermione, and then motioned for Romulus to follow them up the stairs. The boy followed without question, grabbing a bag from its place where he'd left it at the front door first. As they reached the first landing Harry finally took some more time to study the boy a bit more.

He appeared to be about a year younger than him, and the way he walked gave off the air of stubbornness. His hair looked either dark brown or black depending on the light, and his blue eyes gave Harry a strange feeling that he'd seen them before. He was wearing dark green robes with a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt underneath, and Harry vaguely wondered if he was living with muggles.

"Here we are my room." Ron said, opening the door for the boy to go through. As he shut the door Romulus let his bag fall to the floor with a 'clunk'.

"So, your Remus's son then?" Harry asked, sitting on Ron's bed.

Romulus nodded. "That I am, Romulus Mizar Lupin is my name." He took a small bow which made them all laugh slightly. Straightening himself up again he quickly flicked his long hair out of his eyes. The way it fell so casually in front of his face gave him the feel of being really laid back, and Harry got the sudden feeling of de-ja-vu again. (A/N: Did I spell that right?)

Hermione sat next to Harry and smiled kindly at the boy before she asked, "Who's your mother?"

"I don't know. I only know who my father is, and the people I'm staying with don't have a clue either. I hope that while I'm here I'll be able to get that little piece of info." Romulus explained, taking a seat opposite them on Harry's bed. He crossed his arms and made a rather loud yawn.

"Oh, so where do you live? Obviously you aren't staying with Remus. How come anyway?" Ron asked, plopping down beside his girlfriend.

Romulus made a small smile. "I live with this foster family because werewolves can't have children. Safety purposes or something like that I guess, but it really sucks because I'm not allowed to see my dad."

"That's so sad!" Hermione whispered. Ron looped an arm around her waist and she gave him a warm smile in return. "You never get to see him?"

"I saw him once when I was three, but that was it."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Weasley poked her head in. "Romulus dear, your father wants to speak to you downstairs if you don't mind."

The boy nodded in understanding and stood up. He gave a smile to the trio before making his way back to the living room.

"Interesting fellow, ay?" Ron said once the door shut again.

Hermione nodded. "You really have to feel sorry for him, and Remus. Imagine never being able to see your family. Must be horrible."

Harry's eyes were still focused on the door. He wasn't sure what was going on, but for some reason he felt he knew Romulus from somewhere else. He was certain now he was the boy from his dreams, but why? Why was it that every time he looked him he got the feeling that something important was going to happen. The biggest question though was why hadn't Remus ever told them about Romulus?

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Did you like it? Dislike it? Don't know? Well REVIEW AND TELL ME! I shall not update until I have at least two again. Fair enough? Oh, I have a question for you all. Do you think I should hook Romulus and Harry up? I personally want to, but I want your opinions first. Fans always know after all…NOW HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE PLEASE!


	3. Answers

Hola! Mesa updating again, 'cause I got TWO reviews again! I feel so loved…And I got a request for longer chapters so, this chapter will be longer! Yay!

Ejje: Well, since I know our fans-

You mean MY fans.

Ejje: Ok, since we know _M.E.'s_ fans don't want to hear us talk, story time! Remember, M.E. owns nothing but Romulus, so NO STEALING! Stupid author…

Cal: And REVIEW please when you are done! Remember, at least two reviews are needed before M.E. will update! And Ejje be careful, M.E. could do something mean to you for saying stuff like that…

Chapter three- Answers

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

_It seemed like time had stopped when the Ministry official knocked on the old oak door. With a shaky hand he had opened the door, and when the news had been said and the official was gone it was all he could muster not to just breakdown in to tears. Somehow he managed to make it over to the worn out blue sofa and slouched into it, a sob breaking through ever so slightly._

_"There taking him, there taking him away!" He choked, and with that muttered he couldn't hold back the tears any longer and broke down. He clutched his knees up to his chest and cried for what seemed like hours, only stopping when a cry was heard from a room down the hall._

_Wiping his cheeks off, he followed the sound to its source. A newborn baby boy lay in an old fashioned crib, squalling for attention. With a faint smile he lifted the child up and cradled it to his chest. The little one had dark brown hair, and when it opened its tiny eyes deep blue orbs peeked out._

_"Romulus, my precious son, they can't take you away for ever. I swear by the greater powers I will find a way one day to get you back." He whispered and a small tear landed on a small, soft cheek. _

_Remus John Lupin looked up and out the window and said louder, "I swear you can't keep him from me forever!"_

Remus sighed heavily as he remembered that awful day, the day he learned he couldn't keep his son. It had been horrible knowing that in a week he'd be taken away and all because Remus was a werewolf and there was no other parent there to watch him incase Remus became too dangerous for the child to be considered safe. A tear made its way down his cheek as he recalled the ministry official taking the child and driving off, knowing he might never see him again.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Remus quickly brushed the tear away and looked up at the teen standing in the doorway. Nodding, he patted the seat beside him and Romulus came over and sat next to him. The way Romulus slouched ever so slightly and yet still remained up right enough to not be rude made Remus smile softly. '_All too similar…_'

"Look, Romulus, I'm glad you're here. I hate that you can't stay with me, but you have to understand how dangerous it is for you to be here. They may never let me see you again, and I don't want that to happen." The werewolf explained.

"Oh sure, like they were letting you visit me anyway. And they won't find me here, I told them in my note I was visiting some friend in Scotland. Take them forever to realize I'm not there, and by then I'll be safely back and there will be no need to worry. Aren't I smart?" Romulus said, and smiled brightly at his own brilliance.

Remus shook his head in wonder. It was amazing how much the two were alike. Looking back up at him he smiled also. "I guess there's no way to make you understand the seriousness of the situation, so why don't we just talk. How are you?"

The blue-eyed teen shrugged. "Fine I guess, I'm doing good in school and the people I'm staying with are fairly nice."

"How many times have they had to move you?" Remus asked sadly.

"This will be my seventh family since I turned nine. Hazard being a werewolf's kid, huh?" Romulus responded, then seeing Remus's hurt expression continued, "But I don't mind, I like moving. Get to meet new people and all that."

Remus nodded slowly in understanding. "Sounds like you've been fine then. I'm glad."

"Ok, enough with my life, I want some answers." Romulus said, sitting up more to express how important and serious his next few statements were. "I want to know who my mother is, why no one seems to know, and how come they won't ever let you visit, as you must know."

The werewolf sighed at what his son wanted to know. "I can't answer all those questions Romulus, I'm sorry. But they won't let me visit because I'm a werewolf and people seem to think that classifies me as always being a threat. Silly really, I'm only dangerous on a full moon."

The teen growled slightly in frustration. "No, I want to know who my mother is! Is she dead, alive, where is she? Why can't you tell me?"

"I can't tell you, the reasons I'll keep to myself. She's dead though, end of story." Remus replied sadly, looking down at his hands. He hated not being able to tell the boy everything, but he couldn't because that would be admitting to himself just how much the loss really hurt him. He wasn't ready to believe that they actually had something, because if he did then he didn't think he could take it.

"Fine, but I'll find out sooner or later. You can't keep my heritage from me forever after all." Romulus aid with a smirk and crossed his arms, a favorite position for him it seemed.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled someone upstairs and Remus sighed as he knew three very curious Weasleys were about to come barging in. Sure enough, Fred, George and Ginny appeared in the door wide-eyed.

The twins glanced at each other before one of them (Remus couldn't tell them apart) said, "Bloody Remus, never thought you'd be one to have kids."

The other nodded. "But since you do how about we take him upstairs and show him around…"

"You are not to use him for any of your experiments, you hear me?" Remus warned, and the twins threw him identical grins that clearly said 'Us? Never!'.

Romulus blinked quite confused as to what was going on. "You know, I still have received no introductions at all, not even from the three upstairs."

"Oh, that's right! Sorry, but seeing you was a bit of a shock, I guess I forgot." Remus apologized. He was about to introduce everyone in sight when the twins cut him off.

"I'm Fred," "And I'm George," "And Ginny here is our sister, "And the three upstairs are Ron," "Our younger brother," "Hermione," "Said brother's girlfriend," "And Harry," "The famous one," "And you're Romulus, correct?" The two said together, and it was done so perfectly it might have well just been one talking.

The teen laughed at the show and nodded. "Yes, I am. Pleasure to meet you all."

Ginny smiled at him. It was quite obvious from her slight blush she fancied him, and all she could do was a small wave in his direction. Seeing this Romulus winked at her, causing the poor girl to squeak and rush quite fast out of the room. Fred and George broke into hysterics, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"So anyway, how long are you staying then? Hope through Christmas, since really we've been waiting some new entertainment…" One of the twins, probably Fred, said, and seeing Remus's death glare grabbed his twin's arm and hurried away.

"Interesting those two, I'm guessing I shouldn't ever get them angry, eh?" Romulus said with a laugh.

Remus nodded. "Yes, they can be quite a pain at times, but altogether amusing." There was a knock from the door frame and the two looked over to see Harry standing there. Remus sighed. "Hello Harry."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Mrs. Weasley says dinner is ready. Coming?" The green-eyed boy asked a little nervously.

Romulus jumped up and grinned widely. "Yay! Food!"

Harry laughed and motioned for him to follow to the kitchen. Remus smiled at the two as they left and stood up his self. It felt nice knowing his son was safe, and for once in a very long time he actually felt happy. '_If only you could see him Sirius…_'

(A/N I was originally going to cut it here, but since a request for a longer chappie was given, a longer chappie you get! Yay!)

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

"So, how long are you staying?" Ron asked. He, Harry, and Romulus were upstairs in his room supposed to be sleeping but the three couldn't help but chat.

"Probably until the end of the break. I hope so anyway." Romulus replied, turning on his side to face Harry's bed. The room was now very crowded, and the three beds were almost pushed together. Luckily the beds could be vanished during the day, so Ron still had some space.

Harry sighed. "I still don't get it, why hasn't Remus ever told us about you?"

Romulus shrugged, them realizing it was dark replied, "I don't know. It might have something to do with my mother. He seems to not want any one to know who she is, odd isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Ron said sleepily. A long quiet filled the room, and soft snores alerted the other two that he'd fallen asleep.

Harry turned to face Romulus, barely able to make out the other teen's outline in the dark. He still didn't know why the boy felt so familiar, or why he'd been having dreams with him in them. It was just so odd…

"Are you still awake Harry?"

"Yes," Harry whispered back. "What is it?"

Romulus let out a loud sigh. "It seems strange doesn't it? You know my father better than I do."

For a second Harry didn't know how to respond. It was such a deep subject after all, and after thinking for awhile asked, "Do you want me to tell you some things about him?"

"That would be nice, thank-you."

"Well, were to start? I met him back in my third year of Hogwarts, he was our Defense against the Dark Arts professor, the best we've ever had. He was always there for me, and since he was friends with my parents I learn a lot about them from him." Harry started, remembering all the long talks he had with the man. "And for everything he's been through, he never lets any of it bring him done. He seems to have learned to cope with things, but I guess because he's a werewolf he has to."

Romulus frowned at the thought of what his father went through once a month. It really just occurred to him how horrible it must be, to have your whole body change like that. "Is he your father figure then?"

"No, but he sure is close. My father figure died last year…Remus's last true friend I believe, and none of us have truly recovered yet." Harry felt a deep sadness wash over him at the thought of Sirius, and he had to hold back from crying. He'd done a lot of that since it happened, and he knew he'd never recover.

"I'm sorry, who was he?" The fifteen year old asked hesitantly. He wanted answers, but he felt like he was hurting Harry a little by asking so many personal questions.

Harry sighed. "Considering that you most likely think he's a mass murderer I don't think you'd believe me. He was really a great man though, and I'm sure you would have liked him if you'd had the chance to meet him."

Romulus blinked in confusion. "A mass murderer?"

The boy next to him nodded. "Yep, one Sirius Black. He was really innocent though."

"You're telling me that Sirius Black is innocent, and he and my father were best friends? Hmm, I can actually believe that. Well, I think I've got enough info to last me awhile, so good-night Harry."

"Good-night Romulus." Harry replied, but even as he heard Romulus's breathing even out he couldn't fall asleep. Something was bugging him, and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Sighing he turned onto his back, and with another hour he was asleep.

His dreams were again filled with veils, but this time when Romulus told him it was too soon to learn how to bring Sirius back he didn't wake up. Instead his dreamed turned into one where he and Romulus were walking through a large field filled with lilies, and then Sirius appeared. Deep blue eyes looked at him and then he snapped awake to find the room empty. Ron and Romulus must have already gone down for breakfast.

"I got it!" He said in a cracked voice having just woke up. He finally understood why every time he saw Romulus he felt a sense of de-ja-vu. "He's just like Sirius…"

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM

Wow, longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic…is it long enough to suit all of your tastes? I hope so…took me awhile to write…Oh, about the whole Romulus/Harry thing, I've decided to do that. If you no like, then I'm sorry. Maybe I'll do another thing for this story without that how's that? REVIEW NOW PLEASE! Oh, if you all like Harry/Draco, could you go read my Visitor from Afar story? I'm in need of reviews, even if there flames…NOW HIT THE BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YA'LL THOUGHT!


	4. Sirius

OMG! 14 reviews and it's only the fourth chappie! Wow, I really didn't think people would like this…Oh well, I got at least two reviews so I updated! Yay! But don't expect me to update so often, I'm going to hit a writer's block soon, I just know it! Oh, and about the 'Mizar' thing, IT'S A STAR! Like say, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Regulus, SIRIUS…Sheesh, do none of ya'll study astronomy?

Ejje: Review when you're done reading please! And only you M.E. are an astronomy nut…

Cal: And M.E. owns nothing but Romulus, so no stealing! Ejje, be nice to the author, remember?

Oh, I just got back from watching GoF, ALL OF YOU GO WATCH IT! It was sooo cool, but they left out a lot obviously. I was crying at the end…Voldemort looks sooo cool…

Chapter 4- Sirius

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

_Previous_

His dreams were again filled with veils, but this time when Romulus told him it was too soon to learn how to bring Sirius back he didn't wake up. Instead his dreamed turned into one where he and Romulus were walking through a large field filled with lilies, and then Sirius appeared. Deep blue eyes looked at him and then he snapped awake to find the room empty. Ron and Romulus must have already gone down for breakfast.

"I got it!" He said in a cracked voice having just woke up. He finally understood why every time he saw Romulus he felt a sense of de-ja-vu. "He's just like Sirius…"

MEMEMEMEME

Harry was extremely confused. Romulus was Remus's son, so why was he so much like Sirius? The way he acted, the way he looked, it was almost identical to the animagus. Was it possible that he was Sirius's son and not Remus's like he said?

"Harry, finally you're awake! We were about to send someone up to get you!" Hermione said when he wandered into the kitchen. It seemed he'd just made it in time for breakfast, and as he made his way through the mountain of food Mrs. Weasley had placed on his plate he watched Romulus.

The boy was dressed in a simple white-t and jeans again, and he had his long hair pulled back into a ponytail behind his head. He was chatting with Ron about Quidditch, and Fred and George were busy making side comments every chance they could.

After he'd eaten he went back upstairs and collapsed on the now singular bed in Ron's room. He was staring at the ceiling trying to figure everything out, when Ron and Hermione came in. Sitting up he yawned lightly as they sat next to him.

"Really Harry, you slept for hours and you're still tired?" Hermione implied.

"I was up thinking last night, ok?" Harry argued.

Ron nodded. "About Romulus right? Is it just me, or is there something familiar about that guy?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too, what about you Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "Yeah I noticed. He's almost exactly like Si-"

"Hi guys!" Harry looked over to the door to see who had cut him off. Romulus was standing in the door, grinning widely.

"Hello Romulus, do you need something?" Hermione asked politely, and the boy shut the door and behind him and nodded.

As he approached them Harry noticed something he hadn't before. On his wrist was a tattoo of a phoenix in flight, its wings stretched all around to the front and met just before his palm. It had flames behind it, and the colouring was extremely beautiful. Harry had never seen anything like it before, and he wondered how he'd missed it earlier.

"The twins keep wanting me to try this strange candy, so I came up here to hide." Romulus explained and sat next to Hermione. Ron looked just a bit jealous, but didn't say anything.

Harry chuckled. "It won't be long until they find you here though."

The brunette laughed too. "Yes, but then I can just tell them that I'm hanging with you, right?"

"Romulus, can I ask you something?" Hermione said seriously, and the boy nodded so she continued, "Well, I was just wondering where you attend school. I would absolutely love to hear all about it!"

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. Leave it to Hermione to discuss school during a break. It was quite predictable really.

"Well, I attend Fray's Academy for Wizards; it's an all boys school. From what I've heard it can't compare to Hogwarts in the slightest. Some very good teachers though, and because it's so small you can get a lot more one-on-one help. I like it there anyway." Romulus replied.

Hermione made an 'oh' sound and her face lit up. "I've heard of that place! Is it true that one of the teachers is a vampire?"

Romulus nodded enthusiastically. "Professor Era, he's brilliant. Although I haven't been too fond of him since he tried to drink my blood in my first year. Scared the hell out of me, I was minding my own business in the library and I look up and he's leaning over me, fangs bared!"

The other three laughed and then a peaceful quiet filled the air. It was cut short though by two identical red heads bursting into the room, a brown paper bag in one of their hands.

"Romulus, there you are mate!" "We've been looking all over for you, we have!" They said and Romulus let out a loud sigh. (A/N The twins sound like the Beatles to me. Anyone else think that too?)

"Really guys, I can't try out your candy. Potential hazards aren't part of my diet!"

The twins feigned looking shocked. "Us, give you something dangerous to eat?" "Never!"

"Remember that exploding gumball you gave me over the summer?" Ron said, and Harry laughed. "No really, I couldn't taste anything for a week! It was horrible."

After much more arguing over how dangerous the candy was, the twins finally gave up the brunette and went in search of Ginny instead. The other four started up a conversation about their schools again, and none of them noticed a small black snake watching from inside the closet…

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry-,"_

_"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

_"It's too late, Harry-,"_

_"We can still reach him-,"_

_Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…_

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…He's gone" _(1)

Remus's eyes opened and a single tear made its way down his face as he recalled that horrible night. Every time he remembered it he wished he could go back in time, stop Sirius from falling through, thus stopping all the pain it caused. His mind still couldn't cope well with the loss, and now that Romulus was here the memories came too…

Sirius was gone. For the first time that it had happened it finally hit him just what it meant. Sirius Black was gone, and he would never return. Never again could Remus see him smile; hear his bark of a laugh, never again. Never would Sirius be able to meet Romulus…

"Oh gods, why didn't I tell him before?" Remus gasped, breaking into long sobs. He placed his face into his eyes and cried, and at that moment he felt lonelier than he'd ever felt before.

Sirius was gone, and would never come back…

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

(1)- From _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

:Cries: Such a sad chapter, the next one will focus more on the past, so don't expect a lot of Harry and stuff. :Sniff: Lots of Sirius though…Review now please, and tell me what you all thought! I'll try to update quickly, but tomorrow is Thanksgiving so maybe Friday? Who ever can guess what that snake was doing there gets a cookie by the way! Yay! And what do you think of Romulus's tattoo? I want one like that….


	5. Lonely

Ooo, look at that! I updated when I said I would! Yay! And thanks to all who reviewed! By the way, Romulus isn't all 'perfect' and what not, he has his faults. That tattoo he has, for one I just thought it'd be cool to give him one, and second…you'll just have to find out that later, ok?

Ejje: This chapter deals mainly in the past, and because all of you are smart enough to have realized that, yes, Sirius is the other parent then we will have no problem. If you didn't well, just be happy I told you this so you won't get confused.

Cal: Review when you're done please! Two or no new chappie! And M.E. Owns nothing but Romulus…yadda yadda yadda…

And DD, you were _very _close with the guess, so you get half a cookie! Oh, chapter contains mentions of m-preg, so if you no like then I'm sorry! It needs to be here for plot purposes.

Chapter five- Lonely

MEMEMEMEMEMEEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

(Previous)

"Oh gods, why didn't I tell him before?" Remus gasped, breaking into long sobs. He placed his face into his eyes and cried, and at that moment he felt lonelier than he'd ever felt before.

Sirius was gone, and would never come back…

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Remus looked up at the ceiling of the room he was staying in sadly. It had to be around one in the morning, but he just couldn't sleep. His mind just kept going over memories and what not. With a soft sigh he turned onto his side and nuzzled his head into the pillow lightly.

The day he found out Romulus was on his way was the main focus of his thoughts…

(15 years earlier)

Remus tapped his foot nervously on the tiled floor, glancing at the white painted door every so often. His long tawny brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he wore simple robes that were just slightly worn out looking. His face seemed somewhat pale, and his eyes held an impatient look.

"Mr. Lupin?" He jumped to his feet as the Healer stepped through the door.

"Yes?" He asked hurriedly, and then took a deep breath to calm himself.

The Healer smiled at him and motioned him to follow her into the other room. Upon entering it he took a seat in a wooden chair and the Healer took the one across from him. Pulling out a wand, the Healer gently tapped on a piece of parchment and a list of medical things appeared. Having done this she looked back up at the werewolf.

"Mr. Lupin, I'm assuming you came here due to your perplexing ailments, correct?" She asked kindly.

Remus nodded. "Yes, I haven't been able to cure anything up with normal potions and a friend of mine suggested I see a professional."

The Mediwitch nodded and scribbled something down on the parchment with a quill that had somehow got into her hand. "Yes, well before I can tell you our suspicions, I need to ask a few, err, slightly personal questions."

"Um, ok." Remus replied, his foot beginning to tap on the floor again.

"You have Lycanthropy, correct?"

"Yes."

"Are in any sort of, um, relationship?"

The werewolf's face scrunched in confusion but he nodded all the same. "Yes, I am."

The witch scribbled something more down before Remus saw her sigh deeply, almost as if she were uncomfortable with the next question, and the werewolf was about to find out why. "Now, um, the person you are with, they wouldn't possibly be a man, would they?"

Remus blushed. "Um, well, err, yes, yes they would be. How is this relevant to my problems?"

"Well, you see…"The witch started, pulling out a rather large book from under her chair and flipping through it until it stopped on a page somewhere in the middle. "You, are, how do I put this, with child."

"I'M WHAT?" Remus yelled in shock, just barely resisting the urge to jump to his feet. "Impossible, I haven't used any conception potions!"

Sighing, the witch handed him the book and pointed to a paragraph. "Read please."

Remus did so, and the further he got the wider his eyes went. He looked back up to the Healer, and sputtered, "Werewolf males can carry children?"

Nodding she took the book back and shut it, placing it back under the chair. "Yes, it is a very rarely known fact, as many werewolves tend to, err, stick to the opposite gender. Also the circumstances have to be right and so forth. You, Mr. Lupin, are with child and I hope you come to accept it."

'_Well, I certainly hope Sirius doesn't freak out too badly when I tell him…"_

MEMEMEME

(Later)

"Sirius! Sirius, where are you? I have something to tell you!" Remus called as he walked in the door of Sirius's and his apartment. Having no reply, he wandered into the living room to find no one there. It was the same with the rest of the house.

"Where is he?" Remus muttered to himself. It very odd for Sirius to be out so late, and there wasn't even a note or anything to tell him where he was. An hour went by and the werewolf started to get _very_ worried.

There was a knock at the door and Remus jumped off the couch where he'd been sitting to answer it. A Ministry official was standing there, a grave expression on his face. Remus felt his chest tighten with fear. '_Oh my, I hope nothings happened to him!'_

"Mr. Lupin, I need you to come with me please."

"What's happened?" The werewolf asked worriedly.

The man shook his head sadly. "Please, come with me, I can't tell you here."

Remus followed him, and that was the moment his life turned for the worst. The Potter's dead…Sirius a murderer…He was alone…

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

(Present)

Remus ended up crying himself to sleep, and even there he was plagued by nightmares.

"Sirius…"

MEMEMEMEMEME

:Crying: I didn't like writing this chapter…It's too short anyway, but I hope you all enjoyed it! The actual plot is starting to kick in! Even though I really don't know what it is yet…Anyway, HIT THE LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'd really appreciate it! If I get at least four, I promise to make the next chapter like, uber long! Yay!


	6. Dreams

Ok, Ok, I got at least four…so this chapter is uber long. Now, since I usually write three pages, this one is hopefully going to be five or six! How does that make up for that short one before?

Ejje: And DD, Cal took the other half of the cookie. Sorry!

Cal: I did not! It was you!

Ejje: No it wasn't! Wait, M.E….

It wasn't me! Anyway, please review when you're done! The more reviews, the longer the chapter! What a great concept huh?

Cal: M.E. only owns Romulus, no stealing! And M.E. we all noticed your change in subject…

I couldn't help it! It was double chunk chocolate chip flavored…sorry DD…

Chapter six- Dreams

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

"Hey Romulus, I was just wondering where you got that tattoo, it's really awesome." Harry said, sitting next to the younger boy on the couch. It was two days before Christmas, and Romulus and he volunteered to stay behind while everyone else went to pick up gifts. The twins were back at their shop for late sales, and Hermione and Ginny with their mother and Lupin to Diagon Alley. Ron was still sleeping upstairs, and they decided not to even bother asking him if he wanted to go.

"My tattoo?" Romulus asked, looking at Harry with wide-eyes. "You, um, can see it?"

Harry nodded, very puzzled. "Yeah, the phoenix on your wrist, I think it looks cool."

"Strange, I have a charm on it so only, um well, certain people can see it." Romulus said, and Harry noticed him start to fidget ever so slightly.

"Oh really, well what kind of people can see it?" Harry asked.

Romulus swiped his hair out of his face, he'd let it fall freely today. "Well, people like me you could say, but I really don't want to go into it…but you can see it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can see it! Can you please tell me what it means? I'm a very curious person, and if you don't tell me I'll just tail you until you do."

The younger brunette sighed. "Well, it's this thing we have at my school. If you've, um, done this certain thing then you get one. But, uh, only others who have done it too can see them…"

"What do you have to do? I mean, if I've done it to then what's the harm in telling me?"

Romulus's cheeks tinted. "Err; you've had to have, um, well its like, uh…" He blinked at his own confused speech and shook his head. "Sorry, but well, you've had to have-"

"HARRY! WHERE IS EVERYONE?"

Harry sighed in frustration and looked towards the door where a much disheveled Ron stood. He must have just jumped right out of bed. "They've gone shopping, you were asleep so they decided to not wake you and just go. Problem?"

The red-head yawned. "Nope. I'm going back up, later." He turned around and left, and Harry turned back to look at Romulus who was currently poking a piece of parchment with his wand.

"What are you doing?"

The blue-eyed boy looked back up at him and shrugged. "I found this parchment up in the room, I was just wondering what it was for."

Harry looked at the parchment and chuckled when he realized Romulus had found the Marauder's Map. "It's a map of Hogwarts. Your dad helped create it actually. Here, let me show you how it works." He took the parchment and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Wow!" Romulus whispered loudly. "Dad helped create that thing? It's amazing!" He took it back from Harry to examine it better. "Moony, Wormtail, P-padfoot…" His voice went off and his eyes squinted to look at whatever amazed him so much.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

Romulus looked back at him blinking rather fast. "This name, I've heard it before."

"Padfoot? It was Sirius's nickname when he was in school." Harry explained.

"Sirius's nickname?" Romulus whispered and looked back at the map. "So very odd…"

Harry sat back a little, extremely confused. It was a state Romulus left him in a lot actually. "What's odd about it?"

"I've, well, don't think I'm crazy, but I've been having these dreams about this black dog, and it just keeps fading away, and every time I try to run after it a hand stops me and a voice says 'Padfoot belongs to the shadows now, you must wait for when the light returns,' and then I wake up." Romulus explained, his eyes never leaving the map.

Harry swallowed. Romulus's dream was somewhat like his own, but was it just a coincidence? Did Romulus actually know a way to bring Sirius back, and if he did why? Why is it that a boy Sirius has never met can bring him back when Harry himself couldn't? What made Romulus so special? Was he really Sirius's son?

(A/N: I just want to make this clear now. Romulus does NOT have any special powers, it's just because he's related to Sirius, and Harry, well, you'll just have to wait for that one…)

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

(Later)

"Remus I want to speak with you right now if you don't mind."

The werewolf looked up and set his reading glasses down onto the pages of the book he'd been reading. He clasped his hands together and sat them down on the pages too. "You have my full attention."

Harry took a seat across from the werewolf. It was about eleven at night and everyone else had gone to bed so there wasn't much concern for interruption. "I have some questions for you, and I want you to answer them truthfully."

"I'll try to answer them as truthfully as I can." Lupin replied.

"Why it is that Romulus and Sirius are so alike it's unsettling."

Lupin's mouth opened slightly. "Err, I have no idea what you mean."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You have to have seen it too. The way they look, the way they act, it's almost like Romulus is a little Sirius clone!"

Lupin's eyes widened and he paled lightly. "Harry, um, well…" He sighed and gently rubbed his forehead. "It is a very complicated, ok?"

"So he is Sirius's son!" Harry exclaimed. He felt a rush of pride at figuring it out on his own, but his mood lightened as he saw the sad look on his ex-professor's face.

"Harry, Romulus is my son, but because I'm a werewolf I have, um, certain things about me that are different then normal wizards." He paused, and when Harry didn't say anything he continued, "Yes, me and Sirius were together for a brief time. One day I went to the doctor because I had been felling off, and what I discovered was quite astonishing."

Harry's eyes widened in realization at what he'd just found out added to what he'd already knew. Remus was Romulus's father, and Sirius was too. It made so much sense now that he thought about it. "You were pregnant, weren't you?"

Lupin nodded grimly. "When I got home to tell Sirius the news, it was already too late. He had confronted Peter already and been sent to Azkaban. I had Romulus alone then, and then the ministry took him. I still can't forgive myself by never telling Sirius…"

"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry…" Harry whispered. Sirius never knew then he had a son, and Remus was all alone once more. A strong feeling of guilt washed over him. If he'd never gone to the Department of Mysteries that night, Remus would still have Sirius… (A/N: Harry has a guilt complex, and though it has been overused it's true. Even in the books he does, so no blaming me by using it.)

"Harry, don't blame yourself. Sirius knew he was in danger when he went after you that night." Lupin said, sensing what Harry was thinking. "It wasn't your fault at all."

"I know, but I still get that nagging feeling in the back of my head that it was." Harry said with a sigh. "Anyway, are you ever going to tell Romulus?"

The werewolf shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

Harry was about to get up when he remembered something. "Remus, I forgot something. Over the summer I've been having these strange dreams, and they have Sirius in them. A voice is telling me I can get him back, but before it says how, a boy would appear and tell me it is too soon for me to know."

Lupin blinked. "It may just be your guilt causing it."

"No, because up until now I didn't recognize the boy, but now I do! It's been Romulus, and the other day he was looking at Marauder's map and froze at the word Padfoot. He says he's been having dreams about a black dog, and when he tries to save it from the shadows a voice tells _him_ that he has to wait for the light, Padfoot belongs to the shadows until then!"

Lupin's eyes widened. "He's had dreams of Padfoot? What could this mean?"

"Maybe together me and him can bring him back, that's the only thing I could come up with."

The werewolf sighed deeply. "Maybe you're right, but still I don't think either of you can. No one has ever come back through hat veil."

"There's a first time for everything." Harry retorted. He felt very strongly that somehow fate had brought Romulus to them and they together could bring Padfoot back from the veil. He couldn't quit explain this emotion to Lupin, but he still felt it.

Lupin gave him a small smile. "Only time will tell, huh?"

They were interrupted by a loud, "Meowp!" and a strange, catlike creature leaped up onto the table startling Harry. It had large ears, and a tale like a lion, with big, bright intelligent eyes. It had brown fur that was flecked with gold. It looked between the two for a second and then made what sounded like a yawn. (1)

"What is that?" Harry asked still staring at the creature.

"It looks like a Kneazle." The werewolf responded. "But how did it get in?"

The Kneazle suddenly walked over to Harry and lay down in front of him, purring lightly. Cautiously Harry began to pet behind its ears and finding it was quite friendly smiled. He was beginning to like the little guy.

"Dai, there you are!"

Harry and Lupin turned to find Romulus standing in the doorway. Quickly he went over to the Kneazle and scooped it up into his arms. "Hello Harry, hi dad, seems you met my Kneazle eh? His name is Dai, cutie huh?"

Harry blinked. "He belongs to you?"

The younger teen nodded. "Yep, I got him for a thirteenth birthday present. I named him Dai after my favorite Quidditch player, Dai Llewellyn, who used to play for the Caerphilly Catapults until he was eaten by a Chimera. Such a sad, sad lose to the great game." (2)

"Don't tell Ron you like the Catapults, you'll be fighting with him forever over it." Harry warned jokingly.

Romulus laughed. "No worries there Harry, I've assured him I favor the Chudley Cannons, just to keep him friendly. Fred and George have already warned me."

"Well, its late I believe we should all go to bed now, don't you?"

The other two nodded, and the three all went up for bed. Harry had the dream again, and unbeknownst to him Romulus was having one too…

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Harry was unusually happy the next day, it being Christmas Eve and everything. He was hopping around the house almost, and after finding Dai asleep on his chest that morning he'd been holding the Kneazle the whole time too. Romulus had informed him that it was rare for Kneazles to take a liking to a wizard so fast and he was glad Dai had found another friend besides himself.

Around lunch time there was a loud 'BANG' from the doorway, and low and behold Tonks had come for a visit! Apparently she'd tripped over a boot that someone had left out by accident, and smashed into a rather large hat rack.

"Wotcher Harry!" The pink-haired witch said when she saw him. He smiled and answered back, and then she noticed Romulus standing off to the side giving her a funny look. "And who is this?"

"Romulus, Romulus Lupin, and who are you?" The young wizard asked.

It was Tonks' turn to give him the funny look. She turned to Remus and asked, "Are you related?"

The werewolf nodded. "Yes, but come on to the living room so we can sit down to talk, shall we?"

So they did, and after much talk and quite a few outbursts by Tonks ("WHO'S HIS MOTHER YOU OL' DOG?) things finally settled down. Dai had hopped back into Romulus's lap and they boy was now petting him lightly on the head, and Tonks was trying to coax the Kneazle over to her with no success.

Harry, unusually, had found himself watching the younger wizard. The way his hair hung in his face, the way he smiled lovingly down at his pet, the way his hand gently stroked through the soft brown fur…

Harry blinked and shook his head. Why on Earth was he watching the younger wizard like that? It made him feel slightly odd, and it scared him some and he didn't know why. He glanced once more at Romulus and the sight seemed to entrance him. He only looked away again when Tonks knocked a rather large stack of books over and onto the floor quite loudly.

Sighing, the teen leaned his head back against the chair he was sitting in. The rest of the break was sure to go by slowly…

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM

Taken from Newt Scamander's book, 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'

Taken from Kenilworth Whisp's book, 'Quidditch Through the Ages'

How's that chapter for ya? Long enough, or should I write longer? (Please say no, that's why it took so long to update! Too long to write…)

Ejje: I think Harry is starting to like Romulus…

Maybe…no flames for that please, I've decided I need them together for plot's sake, but it will only be slight. This story is going to be filled with Remus/Sirius later, I just need to get there is all!

Cal: Review please! We'd appreciate it greatly!

Yes, now I need to update 'Surprises' and 'Visitor From Afar' before I update this again, so…I think I'll have chapter seven done right before Christmas, as a Christmas present! Yay!


	7. Christmas At Last

Yeah, I know I'm bad. I was planning to have this chapter up for Christmas, you know for a present and all, but I kind of got behind. I'm so sorry for making all my loyal fans wait so long! I will really try to update sooner! FORGIVE ME!

Ejje: I think they will if you JUST GET TO THE STORY ALREADY! GODS!

Gosh you're moody lately. Take a chill pill, sheesh!

Cal: Heehee, forgive him, it is normal…

Oh really, what for?

Cal: I'll tell you later. Anyway, M.E. owns all rights to darling Romulus and the idea for this story, SO NO STEALING, please! Now go on and read this very late special Christmas chapter. (Umm…I'm like, American, and you know, I don't think English Christmas customs are THAT different from ours, but if they are and I get something wrong DON'T YELL AT ME FOR IT!. That will be all, thank-you.)

Chapter seven- Christmas at last!

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Harry awoke Christmas morning by a rather large feline jumping on his chest and purring loudly. Petting Dai on the head he slowly opened his eyes and looked around, and seeing that Ron and Romulus were still sleeping he grinned mischievously. Lifting the Kneazle up and setting him down beside him, he reached for his wand under his pillow and crawled off the bed quietly.

With a loud 'pop' and two very startled yells later Harry ran down the hall snickering. The two now dripping wet boys followed with all thoughts of throttling him when they finally caught up. Unfortunately for them they never got the chance because as soon as they entered the living room they were met with an already awake Remus, Tonks, the girls, the twins, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already sitting around the tree waiting for them.

"Why are you two soaking wet?" Hermione asked curiously as Ron and Romulus glared daggers at the still laughing black haired boy now sitting beside Remus on the couch.

"Apparently someone actually dared to wake us rudely." Romulus explained, taking a seat on the other side of his father crossing his arms. He whished his wand over his head to dry himself then leant back in his usual manner, his hair loose in front of his face.

Harry grinned at him. "Well I just couldn't help it, okay? It was too perfect!"

"Now now boys, let us just forgive and forget and open some presents now shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said right as Ron was about to retort. She picked up a small gift and read the tag before passing it to Ginny with a smile. "For you dear, from me and your father."

Ginny accepted it gladly and shredded the wrapping enthusiastically much to everyone else's amusement. She lifted up the small charm bracelet to show everyone and said thank-you to her parents. Mrs. Weasley nodded and began to pass out the rest of the gifts.

Ron received a few new Chudley Cannons action figures from Harry and Hermione, some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor jelly Beans from Romulus because he hadn't known what to buy, the usual Weasley sweater form his mother, and a few other odd and ends from everyone else. Hermione got about the same, minus the action figures, and a few new books, and Ginny got some new clothes along with the bracelet.

Harry was on his last gift, one from Romulus, and the other's were stacked nearby with care; a book on advanced wand work from Hermione, some chocolate frogs and a new book on broomsticks from Remus, his very first Chudley Cannons action figure from Ron, and some other things. As he peeled the last of the paper away and opened the box, he smiled and looked up at Romulus.

"Thanks, I like it a lot."

It was a small necklace picturing a phoenix in flight, painted in red and gold with a real sapphire for the eye. It was really gorgeous, yet not so feminine that Harry wouldn't be comfortable wearing it. He put it on immediately and gave the younger teen another smile. He had gotten Romulus a small dream diary, which Romulus thanked him for greatly, but still it wasn't as nice as the necklace. Harry felt slightly bad about it.

"Now has every one opened their gifts? Okay then, I'll just start breakfast." Mrs. Weasley got up and went into the kitchen, Hermione and Ginny following to help while the twins went upstairs to put away the gifts they had received. Ron yawned and appeared to be dozing once more in the armchair, leaving Romulus, Harry and Remus sitting on the couch. Dai curled up in Harry's lap, and the teen gently stroked between his ears.

"Well that was a nice Christmas, wasn't it?" Remus said cheerfully.

Harry and Romulus nodded. The younger one smiled and said, "Best I've had in a long time."

Remus gave his son a return smile. "I'm glad; you know maybe I should get the ministry to let me visit for Christmas after this."

"Really, that would be great!"

Harry looked down and felt a tightness come across his chest as he continued to pet Dai. Romulus would be leaving in a week, and there was a good chance it would be along time until they saw each other again. He looked back up at the smiling brunette and sighed. He had come to care deeply for the boy, and having him gone would be quite hard for him.

The rest of the day went by rather fast. After breakfast the teens went out and had a rather large snowball fight, where Harry and Romulus won and Hermione and Ron were left covered in the freezing white stuff. They ate lunch, went back out and had another fight where Harry's team won again. Then they went in, ate dinner, and then they all met back in the living room before they retired for the night.

Remus sat their watching his son laugh with his friends about their little fun in the snow and smiled to his self. If only Sirius could see him…He sighed deeply as he remembered their last real Christmas together with sorrow.

MEMEMEMEMEME

(Sixteen years earlier)

"Come on Remus, I happen to like the tree there!" Sirius whined loudly as the werewolf began to move the tree to a different position in the living room. It was Christmas Eve and sadly enough they had just got their tree and were now debating over where to put it.

"No, it looks stupid there! It will look much better over here!" Remus replied as he sat the old pine down and used a spell to keep it from falling over.

Sirius shook his head in disagreement. "Now it doesn't look right. Can we please put it over there?"

"Sirius please, you have no sense of interior design so shut it!" Remus said jokingly and went over to sit on the small sofa. Sirius frowned before flopping into the space next to him. He studied the position of the tree with distaste before lightening up and shrugging.

"Fine, leave it there for all I care."

Remus laughed and leaned over to him, snuggling his head into his shoulder. "I knew you'd see it my way, you always do in the end."

"I do not!"

Remus just shook his head while he looked up into deep blue eyes. Sirius gazed back for a few seconds before laughing and giving Remus a short peck on the lips.

"It's almost Christmas, let's stop fighting already."

They sat there holding each other for a while after that, just enjoying each others company. Both knew in their hearts that they were going to be together for a long time, and both were happy to have it that way. If only love could really keep hardships away, but alas, things never seem to go the way love plans…

MEMEMEMEME

MUAHAHAH! Lookies, I finished that chapter! YAY! Okay, so I PROMISE the next won't take that long to update. If you'll believe me it was that flashback that took me so long. I just didn't know what to write! I finally decided on that, but I don't really like it. Tell me what you think and REVIEW! Thank-you.


	8. Late Night Chat

EEK! Forgive me my still loyal fans! I'm sure some of you have given up on me, as I SUCK at updating in a regular pattern. Still, here's the eighth chapter of Destiny of a Star Child! YAY! Um, Ejje and Cal shall not be joining us today…You see, if you didn't know this already, they just had new baby last Saturday! It is a cute baby girl! Her name is Trin, and since they are good parents they are staying with her and not helping me….So I brought Nyrufa here instead!

Nyrufa: Can I kill them all?

NO! Just say the disclaimer and you can go…okay?

Ny: Fine…If you moronic humans actually believe this idiot owns Harry Potter you deserve to be tortured and mutilated in the worst possible ways and -

Thank-you Nyrufa for those lovely thoughts! Heh-heh, he doesn't like humans that much…:sigh: anyway, on with the story! (And PLEASE don't take those threats personally...he really is a nice guy…deep down…)

(Warning: Romulus and Harry here folks! Sorry, but I find them cute together! And this chapter is humorous, why? Because I just felt like it needed it.)

Chapter eight-Late Night Chat

MEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Harry couldn't get to sleep that night. His mind was plagued with images from the dreams he'd been having. For some reason, he truly believed that Romulus held the key to bringing Sirius back, but he couldn't figure out why. He was pretty sure it was because he was Sirius' son, but then what did Harry himself have to do with anything? He'd been having the dreams as well, so could that mean he had something to do in bringing Sirius back as well?

A soft rustling of cloth from his left drew his attention away from his thoughts and he turned to see Romulus awake and watching him with sleep filled eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry made a light sigh and turned onto his side to face the younger boy better.

"What's wrong, you look troubled?" Romulus whispered his voice full of real concern.

Harry shook his head and responded, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Romulus sat up on one arm and brushed his free hand through Harry's bangs, sending a slight shiver of pleasure through the older boy. "But I do Harry, you're my friend and I care for you."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I know you do, but I guess I don't understand what's wrong either."

"How so?"

He sighed deeply that time and shut his eyes. "It's hard to explain. I, well…" His thoughts of the dream were forgotten and all that was on his mind was his new feeling towards Romulus. He felt as if his mind was going to be overloaded with the close proximity already; he just couldn't think.

"Harry?"

He felt the hand return to caress his hair and he took a glance up to see the other boy giving him a worried look. Their eyes caught and Harry couldn't pull away his gaze. He saw Romulus' eyes widen as he slowly leant his head forward, the distance between them vanishing gradually.

"Rom?" Harry whispered.

"Hmm?" The younger teen answered less than intelligently, his eyes not focusing as he too moved his face forward to meet Harry's. The faintest of brushes between their lips made his eyes shut fully before the distance was closed altogether.

After a few seconds Harry seemed to realize just what he was doing and pulled away quickly in shock. Romulus seemed to have gotten the same idea and the two sat there for awhile just staring into each others eyes in fear; of what the other was going to do and of what exactly these feelings were.

"Um, well…" Romulus finally whispered. It may not have made much sense, but it made Harry sigh in relief that the younger boy hadn't hexed him into oblivion.

Harry swallowed before opening his mouth, closed it again, then opened it once more. _This _time though words actually came out. "Yeah, uh, what exactly was that?"

The brown haired boy across from him giggled (yes, that's right he _giggled_), before stating quite plainly, "That was a kiss Harry."

This made Harry start to shake in silent laughter (Ron is sleeping, remember?), and he pressed his face into the pillow to try and smother it some more. Romulus did the same thing, and when the two looked up at each other again the process of laughing started over again. Finally they calmed down enough and just lay there with big smiles on their faces.

"So, what exactly is _this_ then?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at Romulus, who was currently staring at the ceiling.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but it sure explains why you can see the phoenix."

Harry paused and that this over before blanching in surprise. He sat up on one arm and stared at the other. (Wow, lots of staring in this chapter.) "Don't tell me you had to have kissed another guy!" Romulus nodded which made Harry groan and fall back onto his pillow with a flop.

"So, who was it before me?" Romulus asked while Harry covered his face in embarrassment.

"It was actually an accident," He explained. "I tripped over the doorframe one morning at school and landed on Seamus. He tried to sit up while I was trying to get up, and well, let's just say we couldn't look at each other for days without blushing."

Romulus began to crack up, again. This resulted in Ron waking up (Amazing!) and yelling for them to shut up and go to sleep. They shut up, but neither could actually go to sleep. Actually the younger caught Harry's mouth with his own again, leaving little room for talking at all.

Ron found the two in a very awkward position the next morning. Apparently he woke up first, as the two didn't fall asleep unto much later. (No, they didn't do THAT, minors here folks.) Harry was spooned up against Romulus, who had his head buried in the other's chest. Ron couldn't resist the urge and grabbed his camera to snap a few shots before poking them awake. When they were they jumped away from each other quickly.

"Come on lovebirds; let's go downstairs to get breakfast." Ron laughed as the two blushed bright red. He left them alone, and the two turned to look at each other with guilty expressions.

"So, breakfast?" Harry asked, and Romulus smiled and nodded. They went downstairs, and when Ron saw them again he began to crack up once more.

Hermione looked at the red head with an 'are-you-insane' expression before smiling at the newcomers to the kitchen. "Good morning, sleep well?"

Harry nodded and took a seat to her left as he waited for Mrs. Weasley to finish cooking. Romulus sat across from him and next to Ron, and luckily no one noticed his faint blush except Harry. Remus came in a few moments later with a loud yawn, followed by Ginny and the twins.

"Good morning everyone," "Sorry we can't stay for breakfast mum," "But we must get to the shop, after Christmas sales and all," "Bye everyone, see you later!"

The enthusiastic twins waved to them all and exited, and Romulus was once more left with a feeling that somehow they really _were_ one person and had charmed him into thinking they were two. They just had that effect, like when you cross your eyes and see two of everything.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, until Remus brought up the dreaded subject of when Romulus was going to leave. The teen sighed and shook his head as he sat down on the sofa, Harry sitting beside him with Dai in his lap.

"I don't know dad, I really don't want to." He replied solemnly.

"You have to soon, I'm sure the people you're staying with are beginning to worry." The werewolf said, taking the seat on the other side of Romulus.

The teen nodded sadly. "I know, I know, it's just, you guys are the only true family I can say I've ever had, even if I've only known you for a little while."

Remus made a small smile, and Harry did too. Romulus must not have had a good life, the black haired teen realized. Moving all the time just because he was the son of a werewolf and no one thought him safe. It was unfair.

"Romulus, I'll do everything I can to make sure you can visit again. I know I haven't been reliable in the past, but I'll try harder." Remus said softly. "You're my son, and though I've said it a thousand times nothing will stop me from having you near me always, just remember that."

Romulus smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I'm sure you will."

It was always a good thing to know you had someone who loved you after all, no matter who or what you were.

MEMEMEME

YAY! I finished the chapter, finally! Please forgive me again my loyal fans! Oh, there won't be much Harry/Romulus later, as this is where the real plot to get Sirius back begins! If you want more Harry/Romulus stuff say so, and I'll include it. It is just not that important to the plot see, k just liked it is all.

Nyrufa: REVIEW, or I shall make fire rain down upon you…

…I really hope Ejje and Cal come back soon…


End file.
